Chained
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: Hao has lots his battle. and now what...  Thnx to Yo-Wuz-up  Flamers will be: Deleted, Yelled back at, Reported, Ignored


Tala here: Okay new one shot. Be nice to me about the spelling. This fanfic inspired me from a picture from Hao. Also thankies a lot to Yo-Wuz-Up

* * *

Chapter: Chained

I sat there, without any memory from what has happened. I hear voices; they looked so far away from me. I tried to move my arms but felt they were chained. With my hair over my face and my closed eyes I tried to think or even felt where I was, ''Humans.'' Came my first thought. But with a language I didn't knew. One of them touched me, seeing if I were still alive. I didn't give any reaction to it. They were feeling my heartbeat; it was pumping slowly like ice. Apparently they had taken off my poncho.

All of a sudden the voices were gone. I slowly opened my eyes, and tried to brush my hair away from my vision. It seems to be that I am in some kind of forest, sitting on a large stone chair and being chained by grass stuff.

I tried to call up the Spirit of Fire, but he didn't come. Suddenly I feel immense pain going off from my forehead down to my stomach. I looked down seeing a large cut in my body. I couldn't remember how I got it. I tried to say something but my voice never came.

I heard someone was coming, shall I try to feint sleep or...

No it was too late, the human already saw me.

'Well, it seems you are awake.' I narrowed my eyes as he said that. 'If you wanna know why you are tied down, there are some certain reasons to it,' Continued the man. I looked towards him, seeing nothing special about him. However he could help me, getting my memory back. He saw that I was looking at him and spoke once again. 'We weren't sure if we could trust you. I mean we just found you lying down with a lot of blood around you, and unconscious. The look on your face you had when we brought you here, was saying all kinds of things.' I tried to understand what he meant while still being silent.

'The thing you said was that you will annihilate all humans.'

With that I smirked against the old man, and finally able to speak. 'And now you pitiful humans brought me here.'

The old man nodded. 'What do you want from me?' I overheard what I said. But it seems I couldn't control myself of saying something else then do anything defensive against him. Thinking of what I wanted to show, I gave up. 'What we want is to destroy you.' The old nice man suddenly changed and looked at me, like a creep. 'What? Why.' The old man laughed hard at his own comment.

'Because you are evil, and all evil has to be annihilated. Is that be too hard for your stupid mind to comprehend?'

Mine eyes finally fully adapt to the scenery, it was not looking good for me. The grass chains had me completely pinned and the stone chair was no longer looking like a normal chair. It was stained blood red, from a un-healed wound craning from my neck to my stomach. The old man had a receding grey hairline, adorned by black pants and similar colored long coat.

I guess those pieces of scum encircling us were his followers, I didn't get to examine them as the old geezer pushed a knife into my stomach again. 'So where are you looking, boy? See something interesting? I doubt it, only humans are here you are the only one that doesn't belong.'

The pain in my stomach was immense, barely able to contain my screams I bit back my tongue and retorted, 'You pieces of shit, your race will die out. I will make…. Sure of it…' Every word I spat blood out, it was salty… so long has it been since I tasted my own blood. After all I was… Hao. The most powerful shaman in the world, reincarnated every time the shaman tournament occurred. I won didn't I? Yoh? Anna? Spirit of Fire? What the hell happened?

My thoughts continued to scream more and more unanswerable questions about my situation. That pompous pig grabbed the knife and pushed it deeper protruding directly into my lungs. I coughed out more blood, and my surroundings began to spin. My breathing hitched as one or maybe both of my lungs had collapsed.

'Poor baby, doesn't like that eh?' he was laughing; I never really understood anything about these pathetic creatures.

He jammed it in farther in, as another sensation overtook me,

Everything began to fade his laughter; the background began to go white, despite soaked in my own blood that stone began to become so warm and safe, that salty taste in my mouth….

'Insignificant humans….' I murmured….

Only thing I can say I felt was that smell when I died...again.

Some nice burning flesh in the afternoon; Don't worry, I'll be back to step on your grave.

* * *

Tala here: Omg, so my best buddy helped me finishing this story. And I really luv it. XD

thankies :P


End file.
